Time Lords/Temporal and Causal Technology and Weaponry
Time Lords can remotely shut down other forms of time travel, including those not created by them: ‘Deaths are to be kept to a minimum,’ Yayani told her. ‘The General said that, did he? He actually said those words, in that order.’ Yayani nodded. Missy blew air from her cheeks. ‘Then, there’s no point in me sticking around. You’re on your own.’ She jabbed at the Vortex Manipulator, and then was forced to jab at it again when it stubbornly refused to operate. Yayani crossed her arms and regarded Missy with infuriating amusement. ‘Going somewhere?’ ‘Obviously not. The sneaky slaphead has fritzed this too, hasn’t he?’ Missy leaned in to Yayani conspiratorially. ‘He hates it when people call him that, by the way.’ The ghost of a smile played on Yayani’s lips. ‘Duly noted.’ ~''Lords and Masters'' *'Time Lords can create temporal prisons, out of sync with reality, to hold beings in:' The Time Lords built a Prison. They built it in a time and place that are both unimaginable to any entity who has never left the solar system in which it was spawned, or who has only experienced the journey through time, second by second, and that only going forward. It was built just for the Kin. It was impregnable: a complex of small rooms (for they were not monsters, the Time Lords – they could be merciful, when it suited them), out of temporal phase with the rest of the Universe. There were, in that place, only those rooms: the gulf between microseconds was one that could not be crossed. In effect, those rooms became a universe in themselves, one that borrowed light and heat and gravity from the rest of Creation, always a fraction of a moment away.The Kin prowled its rooms, patient and deathless, and always waiting.It was waiting for a question. It could wait until the end of time. (But even then, when Time Ended,the Kin would miss it, imprisoned in the micro-moment away from time.) The Time Lords maintained the Prison with huge engines they built in the hearts of black holes,unreachable: no one would be able to get to the engines, save the Time Lords themselves. The multiple engines were a fail-safe. Nothing could ever go wrong.As long as the Time Lords existed, the Kin would be in their Prison, and the rest of the Universe would be safe. That was how it was, and how it always would be. And if anything went wrong, then the Time Lords would know. Even if, unthinkably, any of the engines failed, then emergency signals would sound on Gallifrey long before the Prison of the Kin returned to our time and our universe. The Time Lords had planned for everything.They had planned for everything except the possibility that one day there would be no Time Lords,and no Gallifrey. No Time Lords in the Universe, except for one.So when the Prison shook and crashed, as if in an earthquake, throwing the Kin down; and when the Kin looked up from its Prison to see the light of galaxies and suns above it, unmediated and unfiltered, and it knew that it had returned to the Universe, it knew it would only be a matter of time until the question would be asked once more. And, because the Kin was careful, it took stock of the Universe they found themselves in. It did not think of revenge: that was not in its nature. It wanted what it had always wanted. And besides …There was still a Time Lord in the Universe.The Kin needed to do something about that. ~''Nothing O'clock'' *'Time Lords can loop things in the duration of a single chronon:' As the event horizon momentarily destabilised, the fledgling Time Lords – with the knowledge they had gained from Omega’s sacrifice, as well as assistance from the god of the people – generated a time loop within the singularity itself. With less than a nanosecond remaining before the Mad Mind declared itself God, time within the event horizon compressed into a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a second, a single chronon condemned to loop until the end of all days. ~''Quantum Archangel'' *''' Time Lords can block time travel to areas:' ''The crew of the Station had set up time buffers and early warning systems. Time travel to and from this timezone was impossible now, except for the narrow channel they were using to connect with Gallifrey. ~''The Infinity Doctors'' *'Z-Caps can stop the flow of time across a limited area:' He handed her a small palm‐dispenser. It fitted neatly in her hand, sticking there. It contains four Z-caps,’ he explained, holding one of his own up. ‘Discs the size of a coin that stop the flow of time over a limited area. Press one anywhere on a person’s body and they will be immobilised.’ He slotted the disc back into place, ready for use. ‘Once we have secured the Doctor and timelocked the Needle People, we will locate the Needle’s control centre and disable the defence systems.’ ... Larna side‐stepped, recovered the Z-cap from where she had seen it and pressed the disc onto his forehead. He fell over, almost comically; frozen in position but still subject to gravity. ... The second man wasn’t going anywhere, the Z-cap was saving his life. There was a hole in his chest, a wound made even more vile by the fact that it wasn’t moving, that the blood was held in pace by the stasis field. ~''The Infinity Doctors'' *'Uncertainty Suits and Pendants use probability manipulation to keep the wearer away from harm:' Idly, Larna wondered what Vrayto would make of the Uncertainty Suit. Her maid would have approved of the fact that it covered every inch of her body except for her face and her hands, but at the same time she would have been shocked by how thin that covering was. It was a matt black skin, stretched taut over every curve and joint of her body like a silk stocking. Putting the garment on had been an unpleasant experience – she’d placed a patch on her hip and it had quickly spread over her like a mould. Now it was on, it was dry, and surprisingly warm. Larna was in the Magistrate’s TARDIS, in the nearest guest quarters to the console room. Modesty had prevented her from changing in the presence of the Magistrate. She looked in the mirror, and was surprised. Vrayto would definitely approve. Rather than drawing attention to it, the Suit made her body a void, a black shape that you almost instinctively looked away from. Which was the whole point. She tied her hair back. Once that was done, she was ready to return to the console room and the Magistrate. He was also in a Suit. Larna found it impossible to look at him, so instead she concentrated on what he was doing. He was bent over one of the medical units that her team had brought here from Gallifrey. It was a metal casket that bore a disturbing similarity to a coffin. Only the pulsing of soft light from within the box and the two symbols on its lid gave away its true purpose. The Magistrate was using a small tool to stabilise the anti‐gravity field that held the coffin aloft. He pulled himself up, and Larna giggled when he looked straight past her. ... The three Needle People were stirring. She could imagine the Magistrate edging round them, invisible now in his Suit and the darkness. The best she could do was stay in plain sight, distract them while he got into position. This way she could also tend to the Doctor. ... Larna continued to walk towards him. She was between them both now. ‘I don’t know what to do...’ he shouted across to his comrade helplessly. ‘Helios, what do we do?’ the other one cried pitifully, obviously appealing to the old man who had deserted them. Larna hesitated. They both opened fire. The guns were energy pulse weapons of some kind, firing off sparse bursts of light and a chirping sound. At this range, they couldn’t possibly miss. The Suit kicked in, and suddenly Larna was standing a little to the left of where they were aiming, and so they missed her. A simple application of Heisenberg’s Uncertainty Principle, linked with really rather primitive time travel technology. The Suit monitored the future, and arranged for it and its wearer to be elsewhere when anything hostile was due to hit it. ~''Unknown Source'' DOCTOR: Another Time War souvenir, this pendent means I can stay ahead of you -'' ''*SFX sounds of the villains trying to grab the Doctor, and time distorting around him* ''- It's how Gallifreyan shock troops avoid being mowed down in a ground assault'' ~''Diary of River Song'' *'Time Torpedos, commonly equipped on War TaRDiSes, are powerful enough to freeze TaRDiSes in time from both the inside and outside:' http://i.imgur.com/70TJ8cI.jpg *'Time Lords can take out planets from history:' We can rip whole worlds from the Web of Time. ~''Doom Coalition vol 1'' CHANCELLOR: Of course they are. We can’t risk them getting hold of the weapon. The reports suggest they hit the Tenacity system with a reversal wave, yes? AYMOR: I believe so, sir. CHANCELLOR: Let’s see how they like the exact opposite. If we can’t have him, no one will. ... (Big boom!) BLISS: What was that? DOCTOR: I don’t know, but I don’t like it. OLLISTRA: They wouldn’t. They can’t. DOCTOR: And that’s really steadied my nerves. BLISS: Day, night, day, night. QUARREN: The stars, the sun, they’re spinning. OLLISTRA: They’ve accelerated the system. Hyper-evolution. BLISS: What? What’s that? DOCTOR: The usual progression of this planet has been sped up. We’ll experience thousands of years of development in moments. RUPA: What, like continental drift, tectonic plates shifting? DOCTOR: Exactly. This entire environment will change rapidly with every second that passes. We need to keep going. BLISS: Can we still make it to the caves? DOCTOR: I’m not sure the caves will even exist shortly. OLLISTRA: They could become mountains, desert, even ocean. DOCTOR: We need to find somewhere safe, somewhere stable. ... OLLISTRA: Doctor, the sun. DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I’d noticed. BLISS: What about the sun? DOCTOR: It’s getting older. Sooner or later it’ll go nova. ~''One Life'' *'Time Grenades/Mines' Time grenades, designed to infiltrate secure targets. Place them in the past and they can materialize and detonate whenever you choose. ~''Doom Coalition vol 1'' War Doctor: Yes, she’s found the time mines. Kalan: What does that mean? War Doctor: That’s how she escaped, they can be set to go off at any time in the past as well as the future. That’s what caused the explosion in the console room. ~''Agents of Chaos: Eye of Harmony'' *'Chronic Tripwires can rip Dalek saucers out of the Time Vortex, and rapidly "evolve" the targets into dust:' http://i.imgur.com/kFWOYMu.jpg http://i.imgur.com/EJuT0Rk.jpg *'Chronon Mines:' ALIEN: You have attached something to the drive core. What is this device? DOCTOR:I wouldn't touch it. Once its been set anyone attempting to defuse it gets chronologically displaced. ALIEN: It will be removed. Detach the Doctor's machine. DOCTOR: No, look, stay back! *SFX of creatures screaming and time distorting* ALIEN: Where did our brothers go? DOCTOR: I tried to warn them. Don't worry, you'll be catching up with them soon. ALIEN: What have you done? DOCTOR: You wanted to get involved with the Time War? Well here is a particularly nasty little part of it. I've been clearing up the mess, collecting stray bullets before they do any damage. ALIEN: What is it? DOCTOR: A Chronon mine. Quite simple, now I've attached it to your engines it's blasting us back through time. ~''The Diary of River Song'' *''' Now Devourers are called time line napalm, basically they burn apart time forwards and backwards from the temporal/spatial point of activation:' ''DALEK: Analysis complete. DOCTOR: And? DALEK: This human was affected by chronon dispersal. Hypothesis, time disruptor weapons have been released on this world. DOCTOR: That’s what I thought. Mind if I? DALEK: Transferring data. (Into sonic screwdriver.) DOCTOR: Yes, your readings show all the hallmarks of a particularly nasty form of attack. If I remember my Jane’s Guide to Time Weapons, they’re called Now Devourers. BLISS: Now what? DOCTOR: Temporal napalm. Microscopic organisms engineered to destroy the very concept of linear time. They must have been blasted all across this area, seeding instability. Jefferson was dragged into one of those battles we saw. BLISS: Aren’t those battles from the past? The effects of one, before activation: RUPA: There was a rain forest out there. Jungle. I’m not certain, but I thought I saw movement in the trees before. QUARREN: The whole area withered and died in moments. I’ve never seen anything like it. DOCTOR: That’s what these readings are telling me. Everything in our immediate surroundings is suddenly in a constant state of flux. Bliss? BLISS: The same. That was the Theseus falling out of hyperspace, or whatever was left of it, breaking apart in the atmosphere. But everything else is changing. Star maps, life signs. Is there something wrong with the scanners? Are they failing, shutting down? QUARREN: Don’t look at me, I’m not the scientist. That’s my wife. DOCTOR: Dalek technology is efficient, if nothing else. If that’s what it says, that’s what’s out there. Confusion. (Alarm.) DOCTOR: Whoa, we’re losing it. I need to find something. (Alarm tails off and stops.) JEFFERSON: Hey, it’s quiet out there now. Dead quiet. DOCTOR: From what I can tell, the wave’s gone. It’s stable, for the moment. Stable confusion ... QUARREN: The forest’s gone. RUPA: No, it’s still here. Just withered, dried out and rotted. It’s like the trees have aged a thousand years in two minutes More on the effects on not-yet-used Now Devourers: RUPA: Oh, look at that. The forest, it’s re-growing all around us! And dying again. QUARREN: Now it’s all coming back. New shoots, new leaves. BLISS: It’s like it’s cycling through time. Growing, dying, growing, dying, over and over. DOCTOR: More fallout from the Time War. BLISS: Ah, isn’t that the way we’re going? QUARREN: There are people here. DOCTOR: I’m not convinced they’re here in the conventional sense. Have everybody wait by the ship. I’ll scout ahead. BLISS: Doctor, wait for me. (Distant shouts and weapon fire.) DOCTOR: Ah, interesting. BLISS: The war is still here after all. Oh. DOCTOR: Not exactly. (Sounds fade away.) BLISS: What happened to them? They’re fading away, like ghosts. DOCTOR: That’s what they are. Phantoms, echoes, caused by whatever weapons were used here. Ah! BLISS: You all right? DOCTOR: Yes. The images are fading. It should be fine for us to come through if we move quickly. We should go and get the others. BLISS: You sure you’re all right? Doctor: Another symptom of the corruption. Time is fragmented here. Causality’s askew. What we just saw is resonance from battles long past. Other times, other versions of reality. Ah! Like I said, I’m just more sensitive to it. BLISS: Because you’re a Time Lord. Those were your people back there, dying. DOCTOR: Yes, but I’m not part of their fight. (beeps) Ah ha. What did I say? The fog is lifting. That’s a definite trace. My Tardis is somewhere on this world. I just need to work out where. Finally the activation of the Now Devourers: TAMASAN: Yes, ma’am. Fleet Commanders report all payloads ready and waiting. DOCTOR: Payloads? What payloads? OLLISTRA: Excellent. Give the order. Release the Now Devourers. DOCTOR: This was you. The echoes, they weren’t from the past, they’re from the battle you’re starting now! You’ve doomed this world and every living creature on it! You’re fighting in poisoned Space-Time. OLLISTRA: Our projections indicate Gallifreyan biology is ten times more resistant to corruption than the enemy. In less than six months of fighting, we will eliminate two hundred thousand Daleks with less than forty percent mortality on our side. DOCTOR: Obscene. What you’re doing, what you’ve done here is obscene. I won’t have any part in it. Where’s my Tardis? TAMASAN: His ship’s been stowed in your Battle Tardis, ma’am. ~''Echoes of War'' *'Time Lords will collapse the time lines of agents that are proven to be a threat to time:' DOCTOR: Just you and me now. JARRA TO: You'll achieve nothing. Nothing! This world is still going to end. DOCTOR: And take you and me with it, I know. But, what have we got now, a minute or two? Time for a chat, anyway. JARRA TO: Ha! A chat? DOCTOR: Yes, why not? Some lively discourse before the end of everything. It has a rather Bergman feel to it, don't you think? JARRA TO: Get the girl to open the Tardis doors now! DOCTOR: No. Let's talk, Jarra. May I call you Jarra? Let's talk about Time Lords. We're a strange bunch, when you shake it all down. And I can understand how we come across as pompous or arrogant. But you see, we take our responsibilities very seriously. What must have happened is after it became apparent that the former owner of that Tardis there was not coming back, he was, alive or dead, deemed lost. His timeline was shut down immediately, effectively shutting both you and he, or she, in with it. JARRA TO: So? DOCTOR: Well, that's just it. We're expendable, and we know it. We may occasionally have the odd delusion of grandeur, but ultimately we serve Time, not the other way round. And if Time is threatened, as it often is by people meddling in its treacherous and muddy waters, then we are expected to put things right. Or die trying. It's what it is to be a Time Lord. JARRA TO: Doctor? DOCTOR: So yes, there's a tendency for, shall we say, showmanship or eccentricity, which in turn manifests itself as a form of pomposity or arrogance, but well, that's because we're always just one short step ahead of the Reaper, and we must be willing, should the need arise, to turn and embrace him. We can afford to form no long term relationships, put down no roots, know no security in any shape or form. JARRA TO: Doctor! DOCTOR: You really do have bits of, what was his name, by the way? JARRA TO: Protoksheltaknapretnik DOCTOR: Well, possibly. But with even just a nip of Protok in your head, you know all I've said is true, and so you know I'm prepared to die right along with you if it means ending your threat right here. ~''The Axis of Insanity''